CAMINO AL PLACER
by valery1
Summary: Despues de seis años Isabella Swan decide volver a Forks, su ciudad natal para trabajar en el hospital del pueblo como psicóloga. A pesar de tener 25 años, Isabella aún es virgen ya que no tiene suerte en ese aspecto, pero todo cambiará cuando conozca a Edward Cullen un hombre con muchisima experiencia, que la hará conocer los caminos al placer...
1. REGRESO A FORKS

**Disclaimer: Algunos de los personajes son de S. Meyer y otros de nuestra autoría.**

* * *

**Hola. Hola. ¿Cómo están? Aquí estoy con mi amigo Fer con una nueva historia. Espero la disfruten y nos acompañen en esta locura. Es nuestra primera historia juntos, quisimos hacer algo divertido y agradable. Es rated M pero queremos que nos tengan consideración en ese aspecto ya que no estamos acostumbrados a escribir este tipo de escenas. Vamos a subir dos capítulos y ustedes me dicen si quieren que la continuemos o no..**

**Esta historia tiene lenguaje adulto, escenas eróticas y una relación homosexual, sensibles a este tema abstenerse de leer, si lo hacen queda bajo su responsabilidad, quedan avisados, no nos reclamen despues.**

**Ahora si las dejo leer.. No olviden decirnos que les pareció. **

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Regreso a Forks**

**Bella POV**

Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan, tengo 25 años y soy psicologa. Hoy por fin volvía a mi amado Forks, mi ciudad natal. Del cual me había ido hace seis años, hacia New York para hacer la Carrera de Licenciatura en Psicología. Volví porque como Forks es un pueblo pequeño, no hay muchos profesionales y me gustaria ayudar a la gente de ese lugar que me vio nacer y crecer, ademas queria ver a mi familia, los extraño un montón y a decir verdad en New York no conocía a muchas personas salvo a Jake que se convirtio en mi mejor y único amigo de verdad.  
Cuando terminé de juntar mis maletas y me disponía a salir escuche que gritaban mi nombre, dirigí mi mirada en dirección al ruido y pude ver a Emmett que venia corriendo hacia mi.

-Bellita! Como estas? Tanto tiempo hermanita -dijo abrazandome efusivamente.

-Oh. Emm me dejas sin aire, sueltame por favor -dije ya que comenzó a darme vueltas por el aire.

-Hay tan quejosa como siempre, creí que con el tiempo tu sentido del humor iba a mejorar, pero veo que no te atendieron muy bien en New York -dijo riendo.

-Y veo que tu tampoco has cambiado hermanito, sigues siendo el mismo ninfómano de siempre -dije molesta, ya que odiaba que hagan chistes acerca de mi vida sexual, la que por cierto es inactiva e inexistente, QUE HORROR! ¿Dónde se ha visto que una persona de 25 años sea virgen?! Mi vida no puede ser mas patética!.

-Bueno pero no te enojes y no me psicoanalises, sabes que soy la persona mas sana del planeta -dijo haciendose el ofendido.

Nos subimos a su auto que era una Nissan Murano de color plata y nos fuimos hacia casa.

-René y Esme quisieron venir pero no pudieron ya que estan muy ocupadas en un caso de homicidio -dijo Emm.

Olvidé decirle que tengo dos mamás, asi es, Emmett y yo somos hijos de una pareja homosexual y ambos nacimos por inseminación artificial. Esme y Renné son abogadas criminalistas y trabajan en el mismo buffette.

Llegamos y a mi parecer la casa estaba igual, al entrar vi que Roky, nuestro perro salchicha vino hacia mi.

-Oh cosita hermosa -dije abrazandolo, mientras él movia la cola y ladraba contento. Luego subí a mi habitación y no había cambiado nada. Acomode mis cosas y cuando me di cuenta ya eran las 21 horas, baje a hacer la cena y escuche que llegaron mis mamás.

-Hermosa Bella, OMG! que buena estas! imagino la cantidad de hombres que te habrás follado en New York, tienes que contarmelo todo -dijo Renné saludandome, comentario que hizo que me ruborizara por completo.

-Por favor Renné, ya deja a nuestra niña en paz, ven aqui cariño y no le hagas caso a la pervertida de tu madre, te extrañé -dijo Esme abrazandome.

-Yo tambien te extrañe má -dije correspondiendo su abrazo.

-Si mamá Renné, no molestes a Bellita que no le gusta que hablen de su vida sexual -dijo Emmett que estaba sentado mirando tele.

-Gracias Emm -dije extrañada de que me defendiera y no ayudara en la broma.

-No tienes nada que agradecer Bells, es de público conocimiento que no tienes vida sexual y que eres mas virgen que Artemisa -dijo ahora riendose, sabia que algo se traía entre manos porque nunca deja pasar una oportunidad para burlarse de mi.

-Chicos ya basta, dejen a Bella en paz, no tiene nada de malo que se guarde para aquella persona a quien ame, sino mira a Emmett que perdió su virginidad recien el año pasado cuando se enamoró de Valerie -dijo Esme riendo.

Como era tarde pedimos pizza, luego de cenar cada uno se fue a su habitación. Estaba comenzando a dormirme cuando escuche unos ruidos raros que provenian de la habitación de Emmet, me levante para ver que pasaba y antes de tocar su puerta oí una voz femenina que decia"Oh Emmet que bien lo haces, asi papito, asi". OMG! De seguro estaba teniendo sexo virtual por skype con Valerie. Regresé a mi cuarto y busque mi MP3 para ver si de esta manera evitaba escuchar los gemidos de mi hermano. Escuche un par de canciones y lo apague para ver si el ruido habia terminado, y asi fue, pero cuando me dispuse a dormir nuevamente, otros gemidos volvieron a cortarme el sueño, esta vez eran mis madres quienes no dejaban de gritar como locas mientras lo hacian. ¿Se puede saber quien tuvo la idea de poner mi habitacion en medio de sexopatas?! Como si el ser virgen a esta edad no fuera lo suficientemente frustrante para que me lo esten recordando de esta vez encení la tele y para mi mala suerte, habia una mujer haciendolo con dos hombres..¿Cómo algunas pueden tener tanta suerte como ella y yo siga sola, mientras toda mi familia esta teniendo sexo a mi alrededor?

No se exactamente bien el motivo pero me quede viendolos un rato y comencé a sentirme excitada, llegue a pensar en... no. que estoy diciendo! No puedo.. Estaba decidida a apagar la tele y dormir pero en ese momento los ruidos de ambas habitaciones se hicieron mas fuertes, no puede ser! Al diablo.. Metí mi mano dentro de mis bragas y empecé a juguetear con mi clítoris. Cuando estoy lo suficientemente mojada, saco mi mano la llevo hasta mi boca y empiezo a chupar mis dedos disfrutando de ese sabor agridulce y luego los regreso dentro de mi coño, mis dedos entran con facilidad.

-Ahhhh -Lanzo un gemido de placer. Al fin tengo algo dentro, algo que necesitaba con urgencia.

Llevo mi otra mano a mis senos y los acaricio de arriba abajo, apretando mis pezones, fuertemente, haciéndolos enrojecer de la presión. Aprieto otro poquito mientras mi otra mano me penetra más y más y más y más.  
Estoy muy mojada, no aguanto más la presión asi que aumento la velocidad.

-Ahhh.. Ahhh...Ahhh.. Aaahh. Aaahh- No aguanto más y me corro.. Ohhhhhhh..  
Siiiiiiiiiii...Siiiiiiii...Siiiiiiii.. Aaahhh..  
Aaaahhhhh..Aaahhhh... Mi respiracion era acelerada, quede exausta, este orgasmo fue grande. Despues de eso pude dormir tranquilamente.

* * *

***Artemisa: Diosa de la virginidad.**


	2. EXHIBICIONISTAS

**Disclaimer: Algunos de los personajes son de S. Meyer y otros de nuestra autoría.**

* * *

**Esta historia tiene lenguaje adulto, escenas eróticas y una relación homosexual, sensibles a este tema abstenerse de leer, si lo hacen queda bajo su responsabilidad, quedan avisados, no nos reclamen despues.**

**Ahora si las dejo leer.. No olviden decirnos que les pareció.**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: ****Exhibicionistas**

**Bella Pov**

Desperté con los rayos de sol pegandome en la cara. Mire la hora y eran las 10 de la mañana, me levante y fui a darme una ducha, luego baje y en la cocina estaba Emmett.

-Bueno dias Artemisa, tuviste una noche placentera? - pregunto burlonamente.

Un tomate no era nada comparado conmigo en ese momento de lo roja que me puse, no puede ser! me había escuchado, eso era suficiente para 5 años de burlas.

-No tanto como tu bolas tristes, pero no estuvo tan mal -dije haciendome la indiferente.

-Si tu lo dices -dijo riendo- quieres ir a almorzar conmigo y Valerie? -pregunto- Renné y Esme fueron a un spa y volveran por la noche.

No queria quedarme sola asi que acepte, subi a cambiarme y luego nos dirigimos a casa de la novia de Emm. Cuando llegamos Emmett bajó a buscarla y yo tambien bajé para pasarme al asiento de atrás.

-Val ella es mi hermana Bella, Bella ella es mi hermosa novia Valerie -dijo Emm sonriendo.

-Hola -dijo ella, era una chica de unos 1,64 metros, tez trigueña, cabellos castaños, ojos color marrones y curvas pronunciadas.

-Hola, un placer -dije saludandola con un beso.

Nos subimos al auto y nos dirigimos a un restaurante de comida Italiana, mientras almorzamos hablamos de cosas triviales, luego decidieron ir al cine pero como no queria hacerde mal tercio no los quise acompañar, asi que me llevaron a casa de nuevo. Entre y fuí a la cocina a servirme una vaso con jugo ya que tenia sed, pero lo que vi me dejo en shock, sobre la mesa de la cocina estaba Esme con las piernas levantadas mientras Renné le practicaba sexo oral.

-Carajo! -dije casi gritando y girandome.

-Renné si te detienes ahora juro que te mato -dijo Esme- Aaahhh.. Aaahh..

No puedo creer, mis oídos no podian seguir escuchando asi que decidi salir rapidamente de ahí, camine un par de cuadras hasta llegar a un parque donde me sente en una banca que estaba libre. Necesitaba despejar mi mente. De repente escuche que alguien se acercaba ami.

-Bella? Eres tú?-dijo una muchacha cuya vos me resultaba para verla y cuando lo hice me di cuenta que se trataba de Rosalie Hale, mi amiga de toda la vida, nos conocimos en el instituto cuando teniamos 8 años y desde ahí nos volvimos inseparables, era un poco mas alta que yo, tez clara, cabellos dorados y ojos de un azul profundo,recuerdo que con solo mirar a los ojos hacia que cualquier chico se enamorara de ella. Nos distanciamos cuando yo mi fui estudiar a New York y Rose viajo a Paris para convertirse en diseñadora de modas. Pero a pesar de la distancia, siempre nos mantuvimos en contacto.

-Rose! ¿Cómo estás? Tanto tiempo sin verte. No sabía que tambien estabas en Forks!-dije abrazándola con fuerza.

-Asi es, mi novio Tonny trabaja aquí así que decidí volverme de Europa, pero eso no es lo importante querida amiga-Lo importante es que en seis meses el y yo nos vamos a casar!-grito efunsivamente- por fin me lo pidió! Puedes creerlo? -seguía hablando.

-En serio? Eso es genial Rose! Felicidades -dije sintiendome feliz por ella.

-Gracias amiga, si tienes tiempo ahora nos tomamos un cafe y nos ponemos al día -pregunto.

-Claro que si Rose -dije y nos fuimos a una cafeteria. Rose estaba muy contenta y no paraba de hablar cosas maravillosas de su Tony, de como él le propuso matrimonio, de lo tierno y romántico que era y tambien de lo bueno que era en la cama. No se como podia contarme sus intimidades, pero asi era Rose, no se callaba nada ni tampoco tenía verguenza. Cuando ya se hizo tarde nos despedimos quedando en vernos durante la semana. Llegué a mi casa y entre con algo de miedo, no quería encontrarme con una escena parecida a la de hoy, pero solo estaba Emmett mirando la tele. Subi a mi habitacion y decidi abrir mi correo y leer algunos mails. Había uno de Jake.

_**De: Jacob Black**_

_**Fecha: 26 de Agosto de 2014 9:30**_

_**Para: Isabella Swan**_

_**Asunto: Como estas?**_

**_Hola Bella. ¿Cómo estas? ¿Cómo te trata Forks? Espero estés bien, yo lo estoy aunque extraño nuestras salidas y charlas. Besos._**

La verdad que con Jake éramos muy unidos y soliamos contarnos todo. También lo extrañaba.

_**De: Isabella Swan**_

_**Fecha: 26 de Agosto de 2014 22:30**_

_**Para: Jacob Black**_

_**Asunto: Estoy bien y tu?**_

_**Hola Jake. Estoy bien, disfrutando del finde en familia. Tambien te extraño. Sabes que puedes venir a verme cuando quieras. Besos.**_

Luego de responder me acosté y luego de un rato me quedé dormida.

El domingo nos levantamos temprano ya que ibamos a ir de día de campo con mi prima Alice Brandon y su esposo Jasper. Fuimos a una especie de prado con muchos árboles y un pequeño arroyo, el dia estaba algo caluroso asi que era perfecto. Llegamos y pusimos unas mantas para sentarnos arriba, Emmett, Valerie, Alice y Jasper fueron a nadar mientras yo me quedé leyendo un libro, despues de un rato decidi tambien ir a nadar pero cuando esta cerca solo pude visualizar a Emm y Val, quienes estaban en una situación comprometedora, Mierda! Acaso no se cansan nunca? Ya que no podia nadar decidi caminar.. Luego volví, almorzamos y de nuevo fuimos a nadar, esta vez todos juntos, me sentía un poco incómoda debido a que las parejitas no dejaban de hacerse caricias, creo que evitare estas salidas de hoy en adelante.

-Bella porque no invitaste a alguien, acaso no tienes novio? -preguntó Alice.

-Si quieres puedo presentarte a alguien -dijo Jass sonriendo.

-Jaja! No. No tengo novio. Y no, gracias Jass, estoy bien así -dije.

Nadamos un rato mas y luego nos fuimos cada uno a su casa, subi a cambiarme, como tenia mucha ropa sucia decidí lavarla, asi que las junte y me dirigí hacia el cuarto de lavado, al abrir la puerta me sorprendí con lo que vi, Valerie estaba sentada sobre el lavarropas automático mientras Emmett estaba con los pantalones abajo y se la estaba metiendo bruscamente y ambos gemían.

-Maldita sea! -grite- No puedo creer que esté rodeado de personas depravadas, psicopatas exibicionistas. Subí a mi habitación y me acoste hasta que me dormi.

* * *

**No olviden decirnos que piensan.. Saludos. Vale y Fer. :)**


End file.
